


Seek and Find

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of your senior year, you're forced to move to a little town called Beacon Hills. Luckily for you you meet Scott McCall on the first day of school. Realizing how hard this must be for you he takes you under his wings. A few days after meeting him, he disappears however. Worried by his friends, because they haven't heard anything from him either, you decide to help. You call Isaac, one of his friends who had left Beacon Hills, to ask if he knows more. Without thinking twice Isaac packs his stuff and flies back from Europe to find his Alpha. But unexpectedly Isaac finds something else in Beacon Hills too. He finds the one thing he had never really found before: True Love.</p>
<p>Seek and Find will include all the characters you love from Teen Wolf. It will be filled with everything you know and things you haven't heard of before, written as if it's a new season of your favorite show with you as one of the main characters. Enjoy the mystery, the drama and the love. </p>
<p>And remember: Don't listen to the songs in your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for showandwrite

"Do you have everything, honey?" Your mother held your arm and you rolled your eyes.

Of course you had everything. You had checked it three times yourself and five more times because she had asked you to check it. "Yes, mom..."

She kissed your forehead and you couldn't wait to hurry out of the car.

It was already embarrassing that you were moving in the middle of your senior year. It was even more embarrassing that an almost eighteen year old girl was brought to school by her mom.

The moment the car drove away you sighed relieved. You had your backpack on your back and you were staring at the huge, grey building in front of you.

Beacon Hills high school looked like any other school you had attended. It had loads of classrooms, a parking lot and there were students everywhere.

"Excuse me?" You gathered all the courage you could find and walked towards a nice looking boy who was bent over his book.

He seemed to be studying for AP Biology and you smiled.

Maybe you would end up having classes with him.

"Hey!" The boy looked up and smiled.

"I'm looking for the administration to get my schedule and stuff. Can you help me?" You cocked your head a little and shifted your weight from one leg to the other.

"Of course, I'll walk there with you." He closed his book and put it in his backpack before he stood up. "I'm Scott, by the way." He held out his hand and you shook it carefully.

"I'm (Y/N)." You smiled back at him.

During the few minute walk to the administration he asked you all kinds of questions. Where you came from, why you had been moving here and if you were a senior like him.

Although this wasn't your first first day at a new school, it already was the best first day you had had. Of course, you didn't know Scott very well yet, but at least he seemed nice and friendly.

Maybe the two of you would become friends.

"Here we are." He opened a door and you saw a friendly older lady behind the counter.

She had glasses and she looked at you with a smile on her face. "You must be (Y/N)." She placed a folder with papers on the desk. "I have your schedule, a map of the school and a list with extra activities after school." She opened the folder and showed you the papers.

Again, it wasn't the first time you saw and got something like this. They always gave you a map. They always gave you a schedule and every school had the same list of extra activities that were supposed to be optional, but were needed to get into the university of your choice.

"Are you sportive?" Scott walked towards the counter and stood next to you. "We're always looking for new members for the lacrosse team. And you wouldn't be the only girl in our team." He brushed your shoulder and you smiled.

"I'm not that good with sports, I'm afraid." You shrugged your shoulders. "But I'm good at watching it?", you added and Scott smiled.

"What's your first class?" He looked at the schedule and a huge smile spread over his face. "O, I see you're taking AP Biology too! We can go there together if you want?"

You nodded and for the first time at a first day you didn't feel alone.

The rest of the day Scott had not left your side. He had showed you your locker, he had brought you to every class to make sure you wouldn't get lost and during the lunch he had introduced you to his friends.

Not that you had immediately dared to act as if you were part of their group too.

It had seemed as if they had known each other for a long time already and despite them being welcoming and nice, it had felt like you missed something to actually understand what they were talking about.

You hadn't mind. You had already been happy that you didn't have to be alone, that you didn't have to find out everything yourself.

After the last bell rang you stood at your locker, ready to text your mom that she could pick you up again.

"Do you have any plans after school?" Scott cocked his head and you shook yours.

"I'll make some homework and maybe I'll unpack a few boxes." You shrugged your shoulders and Scott grabbed your wrist.

"If you want, you can come with me and we can make homework together?" He smiled at you and you smiled back.

"I'll let my mom know that she can pick me up at your place later tonight then." You knew that you still had a lot of work to do. Your books were still in boxes and you had to put the photo frames of your old friends on the shelves. Just like you had actually promised to help your mom with the cleaning of the basement, which had been covered in dust because the old owner had never looked at it once.

"Great!" Scott paused for a short moment. "I hope you don't mind motorcycles?" He took a helmet from his locker and he gave it to you. "I'm sure Kira wouldn't mind you borrowing it." He smiled again and you nodded, taking the helmet from him.

You already knew that he and Kira were dating. You had been watching them during the lunch and you had enjoyed how the had looked at each other, how they had smiled at each other, how they had held each other's hands. And you were glad that just because Scott had a girlfriend, it didn't mean he stopped talking to other people.

"Thanks" You closed your locker and you saw how he was closing his.

Together the two of you walked towards his motor cycle and Scott helped you to get on the back.

"Just wrap your arms around my waist." Scott put on his helmet and after you had done the same you placed your hands on his stomach. "I'll ride carefully." He started the motor and smoothly he rode towards the main road.

Only half an hour later the two of you sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea in your hands and your books on the table.

Scott's house was a huge contrast compared to yours. It was a little messy, but also cozy and you immediately felt at home.

"The three parts of the middle ear." Scott looked up at you and without needing to think about it you replied.

"Hammer, anvil, stirrup."

Scott wanted to interrupt you to tell you that you had to come up with the latin names in the AP classes, but you continued before he could do so.

"Also known as Malleus, Incus and Stapes." You smiled and Scott smiled back at you.

"Are you just good at this? Or did you get all of this at your last school already?" He cocked his head and you laughed.

"We were at the next chapter, but I don't mind redoing one I already know." You took another sip from your hot tea and you looked around.

The fridge was covered in little notes and there was a huge planner on the wall.

On the pin up board on the door you noticed a picture of a young, handsome man.

He was smiling the prettiest smile you had ever seen and you couldn't help staring at it for a moment.

"That's Isaac." Scott answered your question before you had even asked it. "He lives in France at the moment with his..." He paused for a short moment. "Dad."

You noticed that Scott's voice was trembling, but you decided not to say anything about it.

"He was like a brother to me." He smiled a sad smile. "But I've heard he's doing great."

You knew there was much more to tell, but since you had only met Scott this morning, you didn't want to ask questions he wouldn't want to answer.

"We miss him a lot." He looked away from the picture, as if he wanted to make sure you wouldn't ask any other questions. For a moment he was staring into nothing. His eyes weren't focussed on anything and he didn't seem to realize that there was someone else in this room. A few seconds later he shook his head. "Where were we?"

You pointed at the picture of the ear the two of you had been studying. "What's the correct Latin name for the ear drum?" You looked up at Scott, but couldn't help looking at the picture on the door from the corner of your eyes too.

"Wait, should we know that?" Scott frowned his eyebrows and you sighed while smiling.

"Yes, you should know that. It's the Tympanic Membrane", you said without even having to look at your book.

"It's so unfair! This isn't even new to you!", Scott joked and he shook his head.

"Well, it's a good thing then that we're studying together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you arrive at school the next day, Scott is nowhere to be found. His phone, which he never turnes off, goes straight to voicemail.

As soon as you stepped out of the car your eyes were looking for Scott.

He had promised you that he would be waiting for you, next to the entrance.

You had to admit that you had forgotten to ask him at what time he would be there and you checked your watch to find out that you could be a little early.

The rest of the afternoon with Scott had been great. The two of you had been talking about school and classes, he had told you everything about Beacon Hills you needed to know and he had promised you that he and Kira would show you around soon.

You had never made a new friend this easily.

Scott had not been bored with you talking about where you came from, your parents and the rest of your family. Scott had listened to you rambling about your favorite subjects and all the tv shows you were trying to keep up with. And he had even smiled when you had showed him some pictures of the friends you had had to leave behind.

You checked your watch again.

Five more minutes had passed, but you didn't see Scott anywhere. Therefore you grabbed your phone and dialed his number.

Maybe he was still asleep. It happened more often to people that their alarm didn't go off or that they turned it off without remembering it. Your call would be too late to get him to be at school in time, but at least he wouldn't miss any more classes than necessary.

"Hey, this is the voicemail of Scott McCall. I'll probably see that you've called me, so I'll just call you back."

You hung up and tried again, but again you got nothing but his voicemail. Strange. You remembered that he had told you that he never turned his phone off because he wanted to be sure that his friends would always be able to reach him.

Too soon to your liking the bell rang.

While you were turning around to walk to your first class, you kept on looking over your shoulder, but Scott was still nowhere to be seen.

Although you had kept on looking at the door, Scott had not showed up to any of the classes before lunch. The spot next to you had been empty the entire time and all alone you walked into the cafeteria with your lunch. A part of you was hoping that Scott would sit with his friends, but even though you saw his friends, you didn't see Scott. For a moment you were debating if you should go sit with them or not, but since you had nowhere else to go you eventually grabbed your plate and put it down at one of the empty spots at their table.

"Where is Scott?" Lydia cocked her head when she saw you on your own and you licked your lips.

"I actually wanted to ask you that." You sat down and took a bite from your sandwich. "He hasn't been in any of his classes this morning." You shook your head and you saw how the others exchanged some worried glances.

Apparently Scott never disappeared without a warning and he usually didn't disappear alone either.

"I'm gonna call him." Stiles grabbed his phone and pressed it to his ear, but after only a few seconds he already shook his head. "Scott would never turn off his phone." He sighed and frowned his eyebrows.

"Maybe the battery is dead?" Kira tried to smile, but her eyes were watery and she had not even touched her lunch.

"He wouldn't let that happen." Stiles shook his head and he stared at you. "You were with him yesterday, right?" Stiles cocked his head a little and you nodded. "Did anything weird happen?" His eyes were staring straight into yours, but you shook your head.

"No, not that I remember." You licked your lips and took another bite of your sandwich, even though it didn't taste that great anymore. "We made homework and we talked about Isaac..." You paused for a moment, remembering how Scott's mind had been wandering off when he did that. "Maybe he missed him that much that he went to France?"

"Without telling anyone?" Malia stared at Lydia, Kira and Stiles and they shook their heads.

"Maybe we can call Isaac, just in case?" You realized that your heart was racing in your chest and that you were almost as worried as his friends seemed to be.

"Yeah, Lydia, can we use your cellphone?" Stiles held out his hand and Lydia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do we need to call with my cellphone?" She raised her eyebrows and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Because there is no way my father will be okay with me having a huge bill because I've called to Europe." Stiles moved his fingers a little, but Lydia was still not giving in.

"And I don't know if you've forgotten about it, but at the moment my family is struggling too!" Lydia raised her voice and with a sigh you grabbed your phone.

Since it was your idea, you considered it more than fair that you would be the one calling the boy in France. "If someone gives me his number, I'll call him." You unlocked your phone and stared at the others around the table.

Eventually it was Kira who grabbed her phone first, giving you the digits of Isaac's handy.

While you waited for Isaac to answer his phone, you realized that you were trembling.

"Isaac Lahey?"

You shook your head when Isaac answered and you straightened your back while putting him on speaker. "Hey, I'm sorry, we don't know each other, but I'm a friend of Scott and..." You realized that you had not said your name yet. "I'm (Y/N) and I wanted to ask you something." You took a deep breath and stared at the clock. No one had realized that there was a time difference between Beacon Hills and France, but you sighed relieved when you remembered that it couldn't be much later than nine or ten pm. At least you had not woken him up.

"Yeah, sure."

You waited for a second, but then you realized that he was not going to say anything else. "Scott didn't show up at school today and he has turned his phone off and we were wondering if you knew something. We've been talking about you yesterday and he seemed to miss you and we thought that maybe he was spontaneously visiting you..." Now you were saying it out loud it seemed even more ridiculous. "...or something." You sighed.

Of course Scott was not visiting Isaac. Scott would have sent everyone a message. He wouldn't have turned his phone off. He wouldn't just disappear.

"No, I don't know anything about Scott. I..." Isaac swallowed. "I haven't heard him in weeks." His voice was trembling.

Maybe you shouldn't have called him at all. Now not only the five of you over here in Beacon Hills were worried, but Isaac was too.

"I'll tell Chris that something has happened to Scott and that we need to come back right now." Isaac didn't give you or any of the others the chance to answer. He hung up the phone right away and you stared at the screen for a short moment, before you looked up.

"Okay, that sounds a little drastic..." You took a deep breath. "Shouldn't we call him back to say that it's not that bad?"

No one answered, until Malia turned her head towards you.

"It is that bad."

You didn't need to ask her if she was joking or not.

She wasn't.

"How do you know?" You widened your eyes and you looked at Scott's friend.

Stiles who was wearing a plaid shirt looked away from you, avoiding your glance.

Kira bent her head and stared at her feet while she nervously played with her fingers.

Lydia was staring into nowhere as if she was trying to focus on something.

Malia just stared back at you. "If people in this town disappear they'll die unless we find them before they do." She shrugged her shoulders and you held your breath, feeling a shiver down your spine.

"Malia! You can't just tell her that!" Stiles yelled, but he didn't deny what she had been saying, which made you freeze.

"Well, since you've already blurted it out, let's tell her about the real Beacon Hills." Lydia rolled her eyes and she shove her chair a little towards you. "Don't tell anyone else and we're only telling you this because you just did more than you should have done to help Scott."

"Is this another way of saying that you trust me?", you asked and Lydia nodded.

"Yes, it is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is trying to figure out where Scott is and needs the you's help. It all feels a little weird, but she tries everything she can

By the end of your lunchbreak your head was one big chaos. There were werewolves, werecoyotes, kitsunes, nogitsunes, banshees, true alpha’s, alpha's, beta’s, omega’s and hunters.

You weren’t sure if you had even heard everything by now. And you were even less sure if you had understood everything. But you didn’t have time to ask any more questions. The bell rang and you were certain that having heard about the supernatural was not an accepted excuse to be too late.

“We'll meet after school in the library.” Stiles grabbed his stuff and stood up. “And yes, I need you to be there too. You were the last one who has seen Scott.” He placed a hand on your shoulder and smiled at you.

It seemed that you had officially become part of the gang.

“What class do you have now?” Malia walked next to you, her books pressed to her chest. The pockets of her jeans were filled with markers and you were wondering what she was going to do with them.

“I have mathematics.” You answered and Malia smiled a bright smile, despite everything that was going on.

“Me too!” She sounded excited. “We can sit together. Not that I will be much of a help. I suck at mathematics.” She smiled and you smiled back at her.

“I can be the one to help you.” You assured her.

It was at least nice that you didn’t have to sit alone, that you had someone to talk to when you had questions or concerns.

“What do you think is going on?” You turned your head to Malia and she shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know.” She licked her lips. “Scott is a true Alpha. A lot of people have tried to bring him down and no one has managed.” She paused for a short moment. “If this thing has gotten to him, it might be worse than anything we have ever seen before.” She sounded worried and the smile on her face had disappeared.

During mathematics and your other classes, you had tried to organize the chaos and to get a grip on everything that thad been told and that was happening. You didn’t know what being a true Alpha meant exactly, but you had understood that he was powerful and smart, that he always did the right thing, that he always found a solution to everything.

The thought that Malia had said out loud was echoing through your mind. If this thing was more dangerous than anything they had faced before, it could mean that they were all in danger.

You had tried to replay the last moments with Scott in your mind. He had walked you to the door and you had followed his glance. He had been staring at a small picture of a pretty girl with long hair and a bow.

“Who's that?” You had asked. You had thought that it was his older sister or that maybe she was in another way family.

“That was Allison.” He had swallowed and his eyes had started watering.

At that moment you had understood that the girl in the picture was dead. “Do you want to talk about her?” You remembered how he had not wanted to talk about Allison and again he had shaken his head.

“No, but thanks for asking.” He had smiled at you and he had held the door open. Absentmindedly, as if his mind had been somewhere else, he had waved you goodby and you had seen him turning his head towards the picture once again while he had been closing the door.

No matter how often you went through all the details, nothing about it seemed helpful.

He had not reacted any differently than anyone else you had met who had lost someone they had cared about.

“The library is that way.” Malia grabbed your arm right before you had reached the door that would lead you outside.

“O, yes, of course.” You turned around and without saying a word the two of you found the table where the others were already sitting.

Apart from Stiles, Lydia, Kira and Malia there were also two boys you had not met before. They seemed a little younger than the others and you politely held out your hand to introduce yourself.

“(Y/N)”

The boy with the tinted skin grabbed your hand first and smiled a beautiful smile. “I'm Mason and don’t worry, I’m as normal as you are.” He squeezed your hand a little as if he wanted to assure you that he really wasn’t something special.

“And I’m Liam.” The other boy grabbed your hand and shook it more firmly. “I’m Scott’s very first beta. He saved me because I was about to fall of a roof.” He smiled an insecure smile and you frowned your eyebrows for a short moment.

“Don’t mind him. He’s a little awkward, but once you learn how to look past that he’s not that bad.” Stiles moved the chair next to him and he invited you to come sit there, while Malia had already grabbed the seat at his other side. “Okay, you need to tell us exactly what happened when you left.” He looked at you and you swallowed.

“I’ve been trying to find something weird, but everything was normal.” You shrugged your shoulders and grabbed one of the books, opening it on a random page. “We’ve been making homework, we’ve been talking about Isaac and right before I left we’ve been talking about Allison.” You paused for a moment. “That’s it. He closed the door and went back inside and I walked home.” You sighed. “I’m sorry.” You shook your head, but Kira placed her hand on yours.

“You don’t have to be sorry! He has been alone the entire evening and night and we don’t know what happened in those hours. It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself, okay?” She smiled at you and you nodded back at her.

“Lydia, did you feel or hear something weird?” Malia turned her head towards her friend, but Lydia shook hers.

“Nothing…” She swallowed and sighed. “And that’s what worries me. I’ve never heard nothing.” She raised her voice and then she realized that they were in the library. “When Stiles disappeared, I heard something. I always hear something, but not now.” She sounded frustrated, even more frustrated than you had gotten during the last couple of hours.

“But, that does also mean that he’s not dead, right?”

For a moment everyone kept silence and you could see the looks on their faces. It was clear that they had not even wanted to think about the option that their Alpha was gone.

“I think we would have felt that.” Liam shrugged his shoulders. “And I would become the Alpha then, I guess…” He sounded a little unsure and for a short moment his eyes flashed a golden brown. “See, I’m not an Alpha yet. I’m still me.”

You didn’t know if he was trying to comfort himself or the others. Probably it was a little bit of both.

“Let’s assume that he’s not dead, please.” Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head. “We can’t think that he’s dead, okay?” He raised his voice again and all the heads in the library turned towards you.

“Stiles, it’s just a book, calm down.”

Everyone who had just turned their heads, rolled their eyes now and concentrated on their homework again.

“Thanks…” Stiles whispered and you saw how his hands were restless, just like his legs. His entire body was restless and you couldn’t blame him for it. “Maybe we should see if we can find him by scent?” He looked at Malia and Liam.

“Yeah, sure, we can try.” Malia nodded and Liam did the same.

“I’m not as good at it yet, though.” Liam hurried to say.

“Wait, werewolves need to learn how to find someone by scent?” Mason widened his eyes and then a huge smile spread across his face. “Cool!”

“Okay, if we’re gonna try to find him by scent, can we do that as soon as possible?” Kira stood up from her chair. Malia had told you that she was incredibly cheerful and happy, that she was always positive, but even Kira seemed freaked out now.

“And we need to ask Melissa if she has seen or heard anything.” Lydia stood up from her seat too. She put a few of the books in her backpack and she gathered the others, placing them on the shelf again.

“Fine, you girls can take Lydia’s car, I’ll take the boys with my jeep.” Stiles stood up too and the others followed.

Eventually you stood up too. Although you were worried about everything that was going on, you were in a weird way excited about it too. Not only had you made a lot of friends very easily, the town you had once called boring and little had become the setting of an exciting supernatural mystery too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has not found anything by following Scott's scent and you are ready to go to bed when the phone rings and Isaac asks you if someone can pick him up from the airport.

You were staring at your homework and at your phone at the same time. You knew that they had promised to call you if they would find something, but you were still a little worried.

Everyone kept on repeating that whatever had happened was something bad. Everyone kept on saying that if it had gotten to Scott, it would probably be able to get to all of them. And now they were out there, following their noses which would lead them who knew where.

You sighed. You had actually wanted to come along, but the rest of the pack had dropped you off at your home right after you had talked to Melissa.

Melissa had been friendly, but she had clearly been panicking even more than the others were already doing. The last thing she had remembered was Scott leaving for school and you all knew that he had never gotten there. Eventually she had told you that she had to go to work, that she couldn’t lose her job over this.

A part of you had felt sorry for her. You couldn’t imagine how it must feel to know that your son is in trouble and to not be able to do anything about it.

She had told you that she had called the Sheriff, which you heard was Stiles’ father, but even he had not been able to do anything since Scott had not gone missing long enough.

He had tried to find a way around that rule, but it looked a lot like a teenager walking away from home and his hands were tied for at least the upcoming night.

You shook up when your phone starting ringing. Without even checking who it was, you answered, your voice trembling a little. “Yes?”

“It's Lydia…” She sounded disappointed and she didn’t need to say anything anymore.

You already knew that they had not found anything.

“His smell disappears all of a sudden not too far away from his home.” She was barely whispering. “It's as if he has stopped existing all of a sudden.” She took a few deep breaths and you didn’t know what to say.

For a short moment the two of you didn’t say anything. You were thinking about everything that had happened today, about everything you had heard, about everything they had told you. When you had moved here, only a short while ago, you had not thought you would end up in the middle of a crime story.

A supernatural crime story.

“I’m afraid we should all just go to bed and hope that Scott shows up tomorrow.” Lydia didn’t sound like she was actually believing he would show up.

No one was probably believing that he would just show up again.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep.” You answered, staring at the clock, noticing that it was already past 1 am.

“I know, I won’t be able to sleep either.” Lydia hung up before you could say anything else and you closed your book with a sigh.

You had not managed to read anything and the few questions you had answered were barely readable. You had only known Scott for one day, but during that day he had been more than kind to you. You couldn’t believe that someone would want to hurt him. You couldn’t believe that someone would want to hurt anyone of the pack.

You stood up from your chair behind the desk right when the phone rang again. You frowned your eyebrows when you saw a number that you didn’t recognize, but you answered anyway.

If someone had some bad plans, they wouldn’t call with a visible number, right?

“Hello?” You frowned your eyebrows when you heard a lot of weird noises.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m calling you, but your number was the only one I had in my phone.”

You vaguely recognized the voice of the boy you had been talking to during your lunch break.

“I’m at the airport, but there are no busses going to Beacon Hills anymore. Do you…Do you know if someone could please pick me up?” Isaac’s voice sounded even more tired than you currently felt.

It was probably because of the time difference.

You weren’t too sure, but if he had arrived already, he really had taken the very first plane that would get him here and that meant that he was probably awake for over twenty-four hours by now.

“Would it be okay if I come? The others have spent the entire evening in the woods and I don’t want to wake them up.” You already grabbed the keys from your car and on the tips of your toes you walked downstairs.

No one at home would ask questions. They had never done that before and they would for sure not starting to do it right now, but that didn’t mean they should find out that you were driving to the airport in the middle of the night to pick up a boy you had never met before.

“Yeah, sure, that’s fine. I’ll be waiting in the hall here.” Isaac hung up his phone and you put on your shoes and your jacket.

Quickly you grabbed your wallet and you carefully opened the front door to walk towards your car that was parked in front of the house.

“Isaac?” After an one hour drive and a long walk through the huge hall you had finally recognized the tall boy, almost asleep on one of the many benches.

“Yeah?” He opened his eyes and he squeezed them for a short moment, before he seemed to realize who you were and why you had woken him up. “O, you’re (Y/N)!” He quickly sat up and you saw how he checked if his bag was still there.

“And you’re Isaac.” You politely held out your hand and Isaac shook it firmly.

“Thanks for picking me up at this weird hour.” He scratched the back of his neck as if he was realizing for the first time that he had actually called you in the middle of the night. “Did you hear anything from Scott yet?” He cocked his head a little and slowly you shook yours.

“I'm sorry. We’ve been looking for him after school, but we haven’t found anything.” You bent your head and for some reason you felt ashamed that you couldn’t give him any better news.

“Well, I guess that at least means I didn’t make this trip for nothing.” Isaac raised his eyebrows and he pushed himself up.

“I think Scott would have been glad to see you anyway.” You smiled a little and Isaac grabbed his backpack.

“I know, but I had to steal Chris’ credit card to pay for it.”

You had no idea who Chris was, but you could imagine that he wouldn’t be too amused probably.

“You have to tell me everything that had happened, okay?” Isaac still had a sleepy voice and you nodded.

“I will, but I really need a cup of coffee before we leave.” You yawned and Isaac nodded.

“Sorry, I really didn’t wanna keep you from sleeping.” He grabbed his wallet and he walked towards the only bar that was still open at this nightly hour. A few minutes later he came back with a big cup of smoking hot coffee.

“Thanks.” You took the coffee from him and you carefully took a few sips.

“So, what exactly happened to Scott?” Isaac shifted his weight from one leg to another and you looked up at him with a frown on your forehead.

“We don’t know. Melissa said he left to go to school, but he has never arrived and when Malia and Liam tried to track his scent, they lost it not too far from his home.” You swallowed and you felt a shiver down your spine. “I'm sorry, it’s a little much to handle. Up until a day ago I didn't even know all those horror stories were actually true.” You took a few deep breaths and it was as if you were finally starting to realize what they had told you during their lunch break.

“That’s normal. I would freak out to if I wouldn’t be a werewolf myself.” Isaac cocked his head a little and you quickly took another few sips of your drink.

“I’m not freaking out.” You shook your head. “Not yet.”

“Wait until you get to see the monster that has taken Scott.” Isaac nodded at you and you swallowed a few times.

“Are you trying to scare me now?” You cocked your head and he shook his.

“No, I just know that I thought this werewolf thing was pretty damn cool until I met the Kanima.” He rolled his eyes. “And that wasn’t even the worst monster we’ve fought yet.” He smiled a little, but you didn’t smile back.

“You’re not helping, Isaac.” You shook your head and emptied the paper cup in your hands. “Let's go home before you scare me that much that I book tickets for the first plane flying as far away from here as possible.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your way to school you and Isaac meet Malia, but when Isaac asks her about her family, Malia starts acting weird...

You and Isaac sneaked out through the front door in the early morning.

"Are you sure that your parents won't get mad if they find out I've been sleeping here?" Isaac put his hands in the pockets of his jeans while he started walking.

Of course your parents would get mad. You had invited a boy you barely knew to sleep in your room for an entire night. If they would have known about it, they would have thrown him out of the house and they would have locked you in. You couldn't even blame them for it, even though they didn't even know that the boy was a werewolf.

"Never mind, I guess I already know the answer." Isaac smiled and you smiled back at him.

"I don't think Melissa would have liked us waking her up in the middle of the night either." You shrugged your shoulders and tried to keep up with the tall boy.

He was towering over you and the early morning sun made his golden hair glow. His bright blue eyes were filled with glimmer and lights. It was hard to imagine that this angelic looking boy was a beast.

But that's what you had thought about Scott too and his friends had made very clear that Scott was one of the strongest beasts ever.

"Yeah, she probably would have yelled at me..." Isaac smiled a half smile back and he slowed down a little when he noticed that his big steps were a little too fast for you. "I just wanna help to find Scott, you know?" He sighed and he bent his head. He would look even taller if he would straighten his back, but he had not done that ever since you had met him. "I don't have many friends and I can't lose the few I do have." He swallowed and he frowned his eyebrows when he looked up again.

"(Y/N)!" Malia yelled your name and a little faster than humanly possible she ran towards you. "Who are you?" She turned her face towards Isaac and Isaac scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm Isaac." He swallowed, clearly hesitating if he should held out his hand or not.

Malia didn't seem to bother, she shrugged her shoulders and she nodded. "O, I've heard about you. Not that much, just that you left after Allison had died." She blurted the words out and you frowned your eyebrows.

Although you had a thousand questions to ask, you would never dare to speak as freely as Malia seemed to do.

"Yeah, we wanted to take her ashes home." Isaac didn't really react on her and he shifted his weight from one leg to another. "So, you're the coyote girl, right?" He paused for a short moment. "The one who has killed her whole family and such?" Isaac lifted his chin a little and you raised your eyebrows.

It seemed that Malia wasn't the only one who spoke freely.

"O, I didn't kill them." Malia shook her head, but you could see the pain in her smile. Her eyes were filling themselves with water and she looked away from the two of you.

Seconds passed, minutes passed and eventually you and Isaac exchanged a glance.

"Malia?" You cocked your head, but Malia didn't answer. "Malia, are you okay?" You spoke a little louder, but it was as if she didn't hear you at all. "Malia do you hear me?" You waved your hand in front of her face, but wherever her mind was, it was not anywhere near you and Isaac.

"Great, Scott has disappeared and now the coyote girl starts acting weird too." Isaac rolled his arms, but you sighed and shook your head.

"Isaac, this is not funny, okay?" You stared back at Malia and you just wanted to step closer to place your hand on her shoulder when she started walking. Without even thinking about it you followed her, not even checking if Isaac was following you.

"Are we really gonna follow her wherever she goes?" Isaac spoke a little loud, but you didn't react on it.

Malia turned around the corner and you slowed down when you saw her walking towards the woods. She crossed streets without looking. And with every step she started to walk faster and faster.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Isaac was still following, but you realized that the distance between you and Malia was growing. She was using her coyote speed, her supernatural speed. Maybe she was even slowly shifting, but you had no idea what that looked like.

"I'm sure letting her out of sight is a bad idea." You realized that you were breathing heavily and you slowed down leaning on your knees. "Isaac, please?" You looked up at the werewolf and you saw how he sighed before he started running. "I'll wait here!" You shouted, although you weren't sure if he could still hear you. You hoped so.

It seemed to take hours before Isaac came back. He was out of breath and his eyes were filled with panic. And the worst of all, he was coming back alone.

"Where is Malia?" You licked your lips and saw how Isaac scratched the back of his neck.

"I lost her." He bent his head and stared at his feet. "One moment she was right in front of me and the next moment she was gone." He looked over his shoulder as if the woods had all of a sudden turned into something dangerous and threatening. "I've tried to catch her scent, but it was as if she had disappeared." He frowned his eyebrows and he stared back at you.

"Okay..." You hesitated for a moment before you realized what he had been saying. "So, you're basically saying that she disappeared into nothing, right?" Your hands started sweating and you took a deep breath. "That's exactly what happened to Scott..."

Isaac widened his eyes and dropped his mouth. "How are we gonna tell the others?" Isaac took a deep breath.

"I don't know." You shook your head and licked your lips. "I just know that we have to figure out what's happening before more people disappear." Your fingers were curled up and you were trying to hold yourself together. You had hoped that life here in Beacon Hills wouldn't be as boring as life had been in the last place where you had lived, but you had not meant something like this. If you had known that your wish for adventure would lead to people disappearing, you wouldn't have wished for it all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has to come up with a plan to save Scott and Malia.

“Where's Malia?” Kira noticed the empty place first and you and Isaac exchanged a short look.

You had arrived late for your first class, so Isaac and you had spent the entire first hour doing research in the library. The only problem was that you had not known where to start looking.

“I think she’s gone…” Isaac shrugged his shoulders and he nervously played with his fork.

“Gone? What do you mean gone?” Lydia took a bite from her sandwich and she automatically looked at you as if she didn’t trust Isaac’s words on this matter.

“Isaac and I were talking to her and all of a sudden she stopped reacting.” You shrugged your shoulders. Although you had seen it with your own eyes, it still felt like it had been nothing but a bad dream. “She started running towards the woods and then Isaac lost her…” You stared at the werewolf and you licked your lips. “Even her scent was gone.”

“Exactly like has happened to Scott…” Lydia didn’t even ask it, she stated it as a fact.

“So, we now have two people disappearing into nowhere.” Stiles pushed his plate away from him, even though he was far from finished with his lunch. “Great, as if it this whole mess wasn’t messy enough already.” Stiles rolled his eyes and you took a deep breath.

“Well, at least we know now what has happened to Scott before he disappeared, right?” You looked around and you saw how the rest of the pack nodded.

“Yes, but we still have no idea where he is.” Isaac leaned back in his chair and sighed. He had not said much on the way from the woods to school. “We've got nothing more than you guys already had yesterday.” He stood up from his chair and walked away.

Before you knew what you were doing you had jumped up too to follow him. “Isaac…” You grabbed his wrist, but Isaac didn’t turn around. “Isaac, we’ll find a way to find Scott and Malia, I promise.”

Isaac turned around and shook his head. “You have no idea what has happened, do you?” He cocked his head and he crossed his arms over his chest. “You have no idea what we’ve been through!” He yelled right now and his eyes filled themselves with tears. “You can't promise that everything will be fine, because you don’t know that.”

You wrapped your arms around Isaac and pressed him to your chest. You had indeed no idea how bad things had been. You had only heard the short version of the story. You had only heard tiny details. And to you it had been nothing but a story. You had not seen the monsters. You had not lost the friends.

“We have no idea what’s going on. No idea! How are we gonna save our friends if we don’t know what has happened or where they are?” He calmed down a little and you rubbed his back.

“We’ll do everything we can to find that out.” You whispered and for a moment Isaac didn’t say anything.

“I can’t lose, Scott…” Isaac shook his head and he freed himself from your embrace.

You nodded at him. “I know, Isaac, but…” You licked your lips. “You would know it if something bad has happened to him, right?”

Isaac nodded.

“Hold on to that. As long as you don’t feel a thing, nothing bad has happened. We can still save him.” You placed your hands on his shoulders and squeezed them softly.

“Are you talking about Scott?” Liam had entered the cafetaria. He was staring at you with wide open eyes and he swallowed when he said Scott’s name.

“Yes, we’re talking about Scott.” You smiled at him and nodded. “Did you and Isaac already meet?” You stared at Isaac, back at Liam and back at Isaac.

“No, I don’t think we’ve met yet.” Liam held out his hand and Isaac stared at it before he shook it. “Liam, Scott’s first beta.”

Isaac frowned his eyebrows and he shook his head. “O, I actually thought that I was his first beta. I mean, he didn’t technically turn me or something, but I was his beta.” Isaac pulled his hand back and licked his lips.

“Well, I don’t think it’s really important who was his first beta, okay? At the moment we just have to work together to make sure we’ll get him back.” You forced yourself to smile and you cocked your head. “Let's go back to the lunch table so we can discuss what we’re gonna do.” You didn’t wait for an answer, but turned around and just hoped that Isaac and Liam would follow.

“Did he really call you his first beta?” Isaac whispered and you rolled your eyes.

“No, but the hunters did. I guess because I was the first one he turned.”

“Why did he turn you anyway? Did he need another werewolf?”, asked Isaac.

“No, he used his teeth to make sure I wouldn’t fall of the roof.” Liam sounded casually.

“O, yeah, that makes sense.”

You were glad that you had reached the table where the others were sitting.

“Glad that you are back.” Lydia offered you the seat next to her and you sat down. “Stiles, Kira and I were thinking about all of this.” Lydia licked her lips and she leaned forward to make sure that everyone around you wouldn’t be able to hear what she was saying. “Stiles and I are gonna do research. We have no idea what we’re looking for, but it’s not the first time we have to figure out with which species we’re dealing.” Lydia smiled a half smile and she stared at you. “You and Isaac go to Malia’s home to find out if something weird has happened this morning before she left.” Lydia waited until you nodded. “Kira and Liam can go to the woods to see if they can track something.” She lifted up her hand when Isaac tried to protest. “I know that you guys already checked that. I just want it double checked.”

Isaac closed his mouth again.

“And I’ll go talk to my dad and Parrish”, Stiles added and you frowned your eyebrows. “Yes, my father is the Sheriff and I’m sure that he wants to know that those people are disappearing because of something supernatural.”

“And who is Parrish?” You cocked your head.

“Jordan Parrish is part of the pack.” Lydia answered. “He's a hellhound and he knows the woods better than anyone. Maybe he knows something.”

You wanted to ask what a hellhound was, but all the information you had gotten the last couple of days was nothing but one big blur. You would ask them later.

“We'll start this plan right after school. I’ll make sure dinner is ready at my place at 7.” Lydia stood up from her seat and she grabbed the tray with half of her lunch. “I don’t want anyone to be alone until we know for sure what’s going on.”

You wanted to tell her that Malia had not been alone when it had happened either, but you didn’t want to make things harder than they already were. You only knew the pack for a couple of days and you were already worried about them. You couldn’t imagine how they must feel right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and you are at Malia's house, but it's not as easy to get to her room as you had hoped it would be.

Isaac had his hands in the pockets of his jeans while you knocked on Malia’s door. You weren’t sure if sending you and Isaac to check out Malia’s place had been the best idea, since neither of you had ever been there, but you didn’t think there was something to find.

When you and Isaac had met Malia this morning she had seemed perfectly normal. She had been talking, she been joking, until her mind had disconnected and had never come back.

You wished she had been able to tell you what she was hearing, seeing. It was clear that her mind had been doing something, but you had no idea what.

“Yes?” A man with a three day old scruff opened the door and he raised his eyebrows when he saw you and Isaac. “What are you doing here? I don’t need the stuff you’re selling.”

“O, but we’re not selling stuff. Isaac shook his head and he swallowed. “We're friends of Malia and we were wondering if she was at home?”

You already knew the answer.

Malia wasn’t at home and she wouldn’t come home either. Just like Scott wouldn’t come home.

“Isn’t she supposed to be at school? Or maybe she’s hanging out with Stiles? He’s her boyfriend, right?”

Both you and Isaac shrugged your shoulders. You had indeed gotten the impression that Malia had been Stiles’ girlfriend, but today Stiles had not seemed more concerned about her than he had been about Scott.

“Yes, but she said that we could wait in her room until she would come back.” Isaac smiled his charming smile, but Malia’s father raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, you can wait here if you want, but I’m not letting you into my daughter’s room without knowing for sure it’s okay. You can call her that she can give me a call.” He closed the door before you and Isaac could say something again and you sighed.

“Well, that went great.” You rolled your eyes and stared at Isaac.

“It was worth a try, right?” Isaac cocked his head and he started walking around the house. “Maybe she left the window of her room open or something?” He stared at the windows on the first floor and you followed his glance. “Look! Over there!” Isaac pointed at the curtains blowing in the wind.

“And how do we get there?” You crossed your arms over your chest and watched how Isaac smirked.

“Are you afraid of jumping?” Isaac cocked his head and his eyes stared straight into yours.

“No, but I’m not gonna be able to jump that high.” You shook your head, but Isaac’s smile brightened.

“I’m pretty sure I can. Even with you on my back.” He kept on staring at you and you took a deep breath. “So, are you in?”

Deep down you wanted to protest, but you also wanted to help Malia, Scott and the pack. “Fine, let’s do this. If I break a leg or something, I hope your insurance pays for it.”

Isaac bent down and you wrapped your arms around his neck. “Don't worry. You won’t break anything.” You jumped and he wrapped his arms around your legs. “Hold on tight, okay?” Isaac didn’t wait for the answer. He bent his knees and the next moment he landed in the middle of the bedroom.

“So, being a werewolf does has it’s perks.” You slid down until your feet were safely on the floor again. You weren’t too sure if this was Malia’s room, but at least you were in the house.

“Yeah, gymnastics at school gets a lot easier all of a sudden.” Isaac scratched the back of his neck. “I guess by the way that this is the wrong room.”

The entire room was filled with a huge double bed. Next to the bed the alarm clock was flashing it’s bright red numbers.

“I guess this is her father’s room.” You sighed and you licked your lips. Maybe it was best to get out of here before her father would find out that the two of you had sneaked in, but you were almost certain that Lydia wouldn’t exactly buy that.

“Malia's room can’t be that far away, right?” Isaac walked to the door on the tips of his toes. Carefully he clicked the door open and he checked the hallway. “Her father isn’t here.” He looked around and you followed closely after him.

The hallway was small, with only a few doors. The door leading to her father’s room, a door to the bathroom and a third door, which would hopefully lead to Malia’s room.

Without hesitating you walked towards the door without a lock. “I’m almost certain it’s this one.” You waited until Isaac had nodded and then you carefully opened the door. As soon as you walked in you had to take a deep breath. Pink was not exactly the kind of color you had associated with Malia, even though you had barely known her.

“Damn, it’s like time stood still here…” Isaac talked a little too loud, but he was right.

Malia was supposed to be a seventeen year old girl, but her room was filled with dolls and stuffed animals. “Why would she keep all of that?” You looked around and frowned your eyebrows.

“O, you don’t know the story?” Isaac walked towards her desk, the only place that made clear that Malia was a high schooler and struggling with maths. “When we met Malia she was a coyote for a lot of years already. Her father wanted to shoot her because she always came close to the house, but Scott found a way to turn her back into a girl.” Isaac stopped talking for a moment and stared at the small bed with pink bedsheets. “I’m not sure if she even realizes that she’s sleeping in the room of a seven year old.” He grinned, but you didn’t think the story was funny.

“Well, that explains a few things…” You walked towards the desk too and went through the papers.

Malia had clearly been working on her homework last night. Most of her work was incorrect, but the more papers you read, the more you noticed that she had started to get the hang of it.

“Does math homework count as something weird?” You looked up at Isaac, but he shook his head.

“No, and I hope you don’t see anything else we need to check out, because her father is climbing the stairs right now."

Before you could protest you felt his arms lifting you up.

With one smooth movement he opened the window and with you firmly in his arms, pressed to his chest, he jumped. As soon as his feet touched the grass he started running.

You wanted to scream that he could put you down, that you would be able to run for yourself, but you saw a shadow behind Malia’s curtains and realized that there was no time for that.

Isaac ran straight into the forest. His heart was beating in his chest, but he didn’t seem to get out of breath. Eventually he stood still in the middle of a clearing, safely putting you on your feet again. “That was close…” He leaned on his knees and you nodded.

“It would have been great if we had risked our so called reputation for something useful.” You sighed. “Why did we even slip into the house in the first place? We knew that we wouldn’t find a thing.” You weren’t sure if you were still talking to him. Maybe you were just thinking out loud.

“We can at least tell Lydia that we’ve tried.” Isaac straightened his back again and he hid his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Let’s go to the police station, maybe we can help Stiles out or something.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and you go to the police station to look for Stiles. There you meet Jordan Parrish.

During the short walk to the police station, you were trying to come up with all possible explanations for what was going on with Malia and Scott. At first you had thought about them maybe smelling something, but if they would smell it, all the other supernatural somethings in Beacon Hills should be able to smell it too. Then you had considered the option that they had used some kind of drugs. Of course, you believed that they would never voluntarily take it, at least you hoped they wouldn't, but someone could have poisoned them. But you realized that if they had been poisoned they would be dead, not in some kind of hypnotic state.

"I guess it's better if we don't mention that we've broken into Malia's house." Isaac stood still in front of the door of the police station and you raised your eyebrows while you smiled a little.

"O, I was really considering doing that." You winked and Isaac pushed the door open.

"Can I help you?" A friendly young deputy smiled at you and you stood still for a moment, turning your face towards Isaac.

"We're here for Stiles. He was gonna talk to his dad about Scott and Malia." Isaac leaned on the counter and the deputy licked his lips before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but Stiles has just left with Lydia. If you have new information in the case though, you can always talk to me?" He held out his hand and you shook it, feeling how his grip was firm and strong. "I'm Jordan Parrish, it's nice to meet you." He smiled again and you smiled back.

"I'm (Y/N). I don't even know how I ended up in the middle of this, but I'm afraid that we're here because we don't have any news." You bent your head and Jordan let your hand go again.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Scott is one of the good guys. And I know what it feels like to lose good guys." Jordan's eyes filled themselves with tears and you cocked your head a little. "I've been serving in the Army. My entire fire team got killed in Afghanistan." Jordan spoke without emotion, as if he was making sure not to think too much about them, but Isaac looked up with his eyes wide open and his head cocked.

"My brother served in Afghanistan too. He died." Isaac shrugged his shoulders, acting as if he didn't care at all.

"What was the name of your brother?" Jordan stared at the tall, blue eyed boy in front of him as if something clicked in his mind.

"Camden. Camden Lahey." Isaac looked up at the deputy. "Did you know him?" For a moment Isaac's thoughts seemed to drift away, but then he shook his head.

"Yes, I did. He was one of my best friends. He was one of those good men I lost on the battle field."

Isaac raised his eyebrows and he stared at Jordan while shaking his head. "Well, I'm glad he died a hero, but I'm not sure whether or not leaving your brother behind with an abusive father makes you a good guy." Isaac walked away from the deputy and you saw how his hand went through his hair. His eyes filled themselves with tears and he turned around to hid them from you and from Jordan.

"Sorry, I didn't know about his father." Jordan apologized, but you just shrugged your shoulders. He didn't need to apologize at all.

You didn't know about Isaac's father either and it wasn't like Jordan could have known that Camden had left his little brother behind in an abusive home. "I'm sure he'll understand that you didn't want to hurt him." You turned around and walked towards Isaac. Carefully you placed a hand on his shoulder. "Isaac?"

"What?" He turned around and he scratched the back of his neck as if everything was fine, as if everything was normal. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He stood still for a moment and he shook his head again.

"You don't look fine, Isaac..." You whispered and you grabbed his arm, gently pulling him away from the deputy. Not that you didn't trust Jordan, you just wanted to show Isaac that you understood that this was hard for him and that he didn't want everyone to see him like this.

"No, there is a voice in my mind..." Isaac kept on shaking his head, over and over again. "Can you just keep on talking about something? Anything? I don't care." He pressed his hands to his ears and you frowned your eyebrows, not sure what you should tell him.

"Okay, I can tell you about that one time I had the weirdest dream ever?" You paused for a short moment, but Isaac tried to wave at you, making clear that you had to keep on talking. "I was walking through school, writing tests and such. Everyone was staring at me and I didn't know why. I felt perfectly normal and I kept on smiling. I even thought that maybe my hair was amazing. Or my teeth were perfectly white for once. But..." You saw how Isaac was now staring at you and you smiled. "I was naked. Everyone was staring at me because I was naked."

Isaac started laughing and he slowly took his hands away from his ears. "Thanks..." He nodded at you and you nodded back at him.

Maybe you didn't know Isaac that long yet, but if he asked you to tell a weird story because he was in pain, you told a weird story. "What was happening?" You cocked your head a little and Isaac shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I really don't know." He shook his head and he looked around, his eyes eventually finding Jordan who was still standing behind the counter, acting as if he was focussed on the paperwork.

Of course Jordan was secretly listening in and both you and Isaac knew it.

"I was hearing some weird voice in my head. It sounded exactly like my brother." Isaac raised his eyebrows again and shook his head. "I don't even know why I heard his voice, because I don't even miss him. He left me with my father and I'll never forgive him for that." Isaac stared at Jordan while saying those last words and he walked towards the door. "Come, let's go to Lydia's so we can tell them what we've discovered today."

You looked over your shoulder at Jordan and nodded at him.

Jordan nodded back and his lips curled up into a small smile. It seemed at least someone thought you had done something good today.

"If we're gonna do things like this every day, we really need a car or something." You sighed when Isaac started walking again.

His legs were a lot longer than yours and it was hard to keep up with him.

"I don't really have the money to buy one, but I do have a bike somewhere?" Isaac smiled, even though it still looked a little forced after what had happened at the police station.

"Everything but walking will do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and you meet up with Lydia to tell her you have found nothing. Until Lydia and Stiles discover something important...

You were out of breath when you and Isaac finally reached Lydia’s place. You had had a lot of questions, but you had not dared to ask them. You assumed that if Isaac had wanted to talk about something, he would have done so by now.

“Hey, there you are, finally!” Lydia opened the front door and she cocked her head to invite the two of you in. “Did you guys find anything?” She didn’t even give you the chance to sit down and you exchanged a short look with Isaac.

You had found absolutely nothing. You had found out that there was nothing weird going on in Malia’s room, apart from the fact that the room still looked like the room of a kid. And at the police station you had only discovered that Jordan had known Isaac’s brother and that Isaac and Jordan had a different view when it came to Camden’s personality description.

“No, we didn’t find anything.” Isaac shrugged his shoulders and he fell down in one of the couches. Whatever had happened at the police station was still messing with his head and his lips formed a straight line.

You had to suppress the instinct to go sit down next to him to wrap an arm around his shoulders. “Did you find anything?” You eventually looked up at the strawberry blonde girl and she shook her head.

“Stiles is talking to Parrish and his dad. It seems that there are a lot of people missing, but they don’t really have anything in common.” She sighed and she swallowed. “All we know is that people start blacking out in public and then walk towards a quiet spot where all of a sudden their scent and traces disappear into nowhere.” She shook her head. “It’s not very specific…”

Even though you didn’t really understand half of what she was saying, you understood the most important part of her story.

She had not found anything that could help you any further.

You looked at Isaac again and you saw how he was staring into nowhere. “Isaac?” You waved your hand in front of his eyes. Maybe you were starting to get paranoid, but you felt your heart racing in your chest, afraid that he would stand up to walk away.

“Yes?”

You let out a relieved sigh when he looked up at you and you couldn’t help curling your lips up into a small smile. “Are you okay?” You bit your lip. You had not wanted to start about anything that had happened in front of Lydia, but you wanted to be sure he was fine.

“What happened?” Lydia cocked her head and she crossed her arms over her chest while she walked towards you and the young werewolf.

“Nothing, okay?” Isaac shook his head. “I just heard the voice of my dead brother in my head because some deputy was telling me that he was the most awesome person ever, which he was clearly not.”

Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but she closed her lips again before the words escaped.

“I don’t think your brother has wanted to hurt you, Isaac…” You tried to say something nice, but Isaac stood up and he shook his head.

“You have no idea what he has done to me, so don’t tell me that.” He disappeared into the hallway and you heard him opening the door to the toilet.

“I'm sorry…” You stared at Lydia, but she placed her hand on your arm.

“Don't worry, it’s not your fault.” She stared at the closed toilet door for a second. “His father beat the crap out of him after his brother left them to join the army. It’s why he became a werewolf in the first place. He wanted to be able to do something about it.”

You held your breath and you bent your head to stare at your feet. Although you hoped that Camden wouldn’t have left Isaac alone with his father if he had known this, you understood better now why Isaac had gotten so angry.

“O, I see I don’t need to tell my life story anymore?” Isaac walked back into the room. He had his fingers curled up and you weren’t sure, but it seemed as if the palms of his hands were bleeding.

“She didn’t tell your life story, Isaac. She just explained to me why you are this angry…” You frowned your eyebrows when you noticed his bright white teeth. Maybe it was just your imagination, but somehow it seemed as if they were longer than they had been before.

“Hey, why didn’t you guys ask for me while you were at the station?” Stiles entered the living room and he stared from you to Isaac and back to you. “Parrish said you guys have been there and I didn’t see you!”

You felt your cheeks heating up and you scratched the back of your neck. You didn’t want to make things even harder for Isaac, especially not after Lydia had already told you things Isaac had clearly not wanted you to know.

“Sorry…” Isaac simply shrugged his shoulders and he fell down in the couch again with his arms crossed over his chest. “Well, why don’t you just tell him what happened? Everyone seems better at talking about me than I am.” He nodded at you and now you felt your cheeks heating up even more.

“Parrish and Isaac talked about Isaac’s brother and all of a sudden Isaac heard his brother’s voice and then we left again.” You avoided Isaac’s glance and wished you had not even told Lydia about it. It had clearly been something between you and Isaac and you had completely messed it up.

“Wait…” Stiles looked up and he sat down on the table in front of Isaac.

“Stiles! You can’t sit on the…” Lydia couldn’t finish her sentence, because Stiles seemed to ignore her completely. Lydia frowned her eyebrows and she cocked her head. “Okay, this is a first…” She whispered.

“What exactly happened when you heard Camden’s voice?” Stiles was leaning forward now and Isaac shrugged his shoulders.

Isaac clearly didn’t want to talk about all of this, but everyone knew that Stiles was not gonna let him get away with not answering at all.

“Isaac! It can be important okay?” Stiles raised his voice and Isaac looked up.

“I don’t really see why me hearing the voice of my dead brother while talking with Parrish can be important.” Isaac shook his head. “Parrish said that Camden was the most amazing person he had ever met and I said he wasn’t. Right after that his voice popped up in my head. I didn’t really understand what he was saying, because I didn’t want him in my head, okay?”

Stiles leaned back now and he lifted his hands up in the air. “Okay…” He licked his lips and paused for a short moment. It was clear that he was not simply gonna let the subject go. “Have you had something like this before? Like ever?”

Isaac shook his head.

“(Y/N)?” Stiles turnes his face towards you and you swallowed, shifting your weight from one leg to the other. “What were you and Malia talking about when she disappeared?”

You blew out some air and widened your eyes. “I don’t know, I think Isaac said something about her family. It sounded like a joke or maybe a pun or so…”

“You were talking about her family? Her dead family?” Stiles stared at Isaac again and you nodded. “And what had you and Scott been talking about right before you left?”

You felt your heart hammering against your ribs and you licked your lips. “About Allison…” You started to connect the dots in your mind and you saw how Lydia and Stiles were doing the same.

Only Isaac didn’t seem to understand what was going on. “And why does that have anything to do with hearing my brother’s voice?”

“Look…” Stiles placed his hands on Isaac’s knees, who didn’t seem too happy with that. “You don’t really miss your brother, okay? But what if Malia heard the voices of her family? What if Scott heard Allison’s voice? What if those voices have something to do with what happened to them?”

Isaac stood up from his seat again and shook his head. “It were just stupid voices, Stiles…”

“It's the only thing we have, Isaac…” You walked towards him and you gently placed your hand on his arm. “I know that you don’t like talking about it, but maybe it can help us save the others.”

“Or maybe it’s just the first sign of me going completely nuts.” Isaac pulled his arm away, but you didn’t let go this easily.

“Maybe, but maybe not. Isn’t the chance we might save Scott important enough to give it a try?” You tried to stare straight into Isaac’s eyes and eventually he stared back at you.

“How are we gonna prove anything? Everyone else has disappeared…” He raised one eyebrow and you didn’t know what to answer.

“We just need to check if all the people who have disappeared have lost someone who was important to them…” Lydia spoke softly and she exchanged a short look with Stiles. “If they have, there is a huge chance Stiles is right.”

“Fine, I’m calling the others.” Stiles finally stood up from the table and he disappeared into the kitchen while taking his cellphone from the pocket of his jeans.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the pack figure out a plan to find everyone who had disappeared.

You and the pack were staring at the pictures in the middle of the table.

Every picture was linked to a name. The name of someone they had lost. Some had lost their father or their mother. Some had lost a brother or a sister. Some had lost their best friend. But they had all lost someone.

"One is an incident, two a coincidence, three a pattern..." Stiles paused for a short moment. "I don't know what twelve is, but I assume we're onto something." He nodded.

"Now we just have to figure out where they go when they disappear." Lydia shrugged her shoulders and she stood up from her seat.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Liam cocked his head and he widened his eyes. He was breathing heavily and he kept on moving in his chair.

"Simple." Lydia's lips curled up into a smile. "Someone has to think about a person he has lost. We follow that person to who knows where and find Scott and the others."

The idea sounded very simple, but Isaac and you had tried something like that before and it had ended in Malia being gone and Isaac and you being lost in the woods.

"I'm not volunteering." Isaac crossed his arms over his chest and you sat down next to him.

"You don't need to do it, Isaac. You've been through enough today." You smiled and Isaac looked up at you with a surprised look on his face.

"It's nice that you say that, but who else is gonna do it? I'm usually the one doing this kind of stuff." He raised his eyebrows and you took a deep breath.

"If no one else wants to do it, I'll try something. I promise. I've once lost a classmate. It's long ago, but maybe it's good..."

Isaac pressed his finger on your lips and you cocked your head. "Don't. Don't talk about it. Don't think about it. You're new to all of this. You're not gonna do this. We'll find someone else." Isaac swallowed and you frowned your eyebrows.

Even though you and Isaac had spent a lot of time together, you had not expected him to be this worried about you. Or maybe you were only believing he was worried, because you somehow liked the thought of it.

"I will do it." Stiles took a deep breath and he swallowed a few times. "We know for sure it will work on me and I'm human, so I can't outrun Isaac and Kira." Stiles stood up from his chair and he closed his eyes. "Let's save Scott."

You held your breath while you noticed the slight blush coming over Stiles' cheeks. You had no idea who he was thinking of, but you could see his breathing fastening and you could see his entire body tensing.

It must have been someone very dear to him.

"What is your best memory of her, Stiles?" Lydia cocked her head and she swallowed while Stiles looked up at her.

"I remember how my mom used to bake cake on the morning of my birthday. The smell filled the entire house and while she was baking she was humming songs." He paused for a short moment. "Right before she would put the cake in the oven I would walk down the stairs and she would give me the half full bowl with dough." Stiles smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I love the cake. But there is nothing better than dough straight from the bowl." Stiles closed his eyes for a moment.

"It's not working..." Isaac hissed between his teeth and you frowned your eyebrows. Isaac seemed to be right, but that would mean your theory was wrong and it was the only thing you had.

"Maybe he shouldn't remember a happy moment?" Liam shrugged his shoulders and everyone turned his face towards him.

"He might be right." Isaac nodded. "I was remembering something sad. Malia was remembering eating her family, because I mentioned it. Maybe Stiles should think of a sad memory." He licked his lips and Lydia took a deep breath.

"It's worth a try." She swallowed and she stared straight into Stiles' eyes again. "Are you okay with that?"

Stiles nodded and he took a few deep breaths. "Yes, let's do this." He closed his eyes again and for a moment there was nothing but silence.

"How did your mother die, Stiles?" Lydia was barely whispering and Stiles opened his eyes again.

His eyes were filled with tears and the vein in his neck was visibly pulsing. "She died because of a brain disease. She thought that I was monster and that I was the one who was going to kill her. She believed that I was staring at her because..." He stopped talking and you nodded at Kira and Isaac.

This was it. This was what you had seen happening to Isaac. This was what you had seen happening to Malia. "Make sure you're ready."

Stiles didn't say anything anymore. He was staring into nowhere and it was as if he had forgotten the entire world around him.

Isaac and Kira stood up from their seats while Stiles was walking towards the front door.

"Stiles?" Lydia tried to follow him, but Stiles started to walk faster. Quickly Lydia stepped aside to give Isaac and Kira the chance to catch up with the human boy who was now opening the front door to leave the house.

"We'll call when we find something." Kira started running and Isaac's eyes started to glow.

You were just standing there and you crossed your fingers behind your back. "What are we gonna do now?" You didn't like it one bit that Isaac and Kira were following Stiles on their own, without knowing where they'll end up and what they'll find. What if something would happen and you would lose not just Stiles, but all three of them? What if something would happen to Isaac?

"Now we wait." Lydia straightened her back and she walked towards one of the seats in the living room. Even though she kept on smiling, her fingers tapped the chair.

"I hate waiting..." You sighed and you sat down too, although your legs kept on trembling.

"Yes, I hate waiting too." Liam nodded and he crossed his arms over his chest.

You hoped that if something would happen to Isaac and Kira, Lydia and Liam would be able to do something.


End file.
